guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Lucius Latinius Macer
thumb|260px|L'empereur Postumus. Lucius Latinius Macer est né vers 80, à Vérone, ville liée à la tribu Publilia''Die Römer in Nordrhein-Westfalen'', Heinz Günter Horn, Tilmann Bechert, éditeur K. Theiss, 1987.Centuriones ad Rhenum, Volume 6 de Gallia romana : publications du Centre Albert Grenier, ISSN 1248-668X, Olivier Richier, Éditeur De Boccard, 2004.. Il est décédé en Germania Inferior (Noviomagus Batavorum ?), à une date incertaine (milieu du IIe siècle). Macer est un surnom qui correspond à le maigre. Lucius Latinius Macer est un membre de la Gens Latinia. La Legio IX Hispana reconstruit en pierre le Castra des légionnaires à Eboracum (York) en 108. Un détachement de cette légion est présent dès 103 dans la forteresse de la légion sur le Rhin inférieur à Noviomagus Batavorum (Nijmegen, Pays-Bas). Lucius Latinius Macer est [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Primus_pilus Primus pilus] de la Légion IX Hispana, [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Praefectus_castrorum Praefectus castrorum]. C'est un officier dit senior. Comme il a un rhumatisme articulaire du à l'air froid et humide du camp militaire de Eboracum (York), il se soigne aux thermes romains de Aquae Granni (Aachen)Aachen: Geschichte einer Stadt, Michael Römling, Tertulla-Verlag, 2007.. Quand il est guéri il fait construire un autel à Apollon-Grannus, à Porcetum, l'ancien romain Vicus Burtscheid (de nos jours quartier d'Aachen). Il semble que la Legio IX Hispana disparaissent quelque part dans la période 130-197. Mais il n'est en rien certain qu'un membre de la Gens Latinia soit parmi les disparus. Et puis, Lucius Latinius Macer est peut-être mort à cette époque, mais pas sa descendance. Lucius Latinius Macer est très certainement l'arrière-grand-père de l'empereur Postumus. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LEGION IX HISPANA A NIMEGUE (108 – 120) . Eboracum (York) . Lucius Latinius Macer est un fils de Lucius Macer Verana, de Vérone''Legio'', Michael DuBois, Lulu.com, 2015.. Lucius (L.) est un praenomen qui veut dire né avec la lumière. Eboracum est fondée en 71, lorsque Cerialis et la Neuvième Légion ont construit une forteresse militaire (castra) sur un terrain plat au-dessus de la rivière Ouse près de sa jonction avec la rivière Foss. La même année, Cerialis est nommé gouverneur de la Grande-Bretagne La dernière activité attestée de la Legio IX Hispana en Grande-Bretagne est lors de la reconstruction en pierre du Castra des légionnaires à York (Eboracum) en 108D. B. Campbell, The Fate of the Ninth: the Curious Disappearance of the VIIII Legio Hispana, Ancient Warfare, IV-5, 2010, pp.48–53.. Comme il a un rhumatisme articulaire du à l'air froid et humide du camp militaire de Eboracum (York), il se soigne aux thermes romains de Aquae Granni (Aachen)Aachen: Geschichte einer Stadt, Michael Römling, Tertulla-Verlag, 2007.. * * * * * Noviomagus Batavorum (Nijmegen) . En 103 la Legio X Pia Fidelis Gemina retourne à Vienne, sur le Danube, et est remplacée par un détachement temporaire de la légion Hispana en provenance de York. Plusieurs inscriptions attestent que la Legio IX Hispana est présente sur le site de la forteresse de la légion sur le Rhin inférieur à Noviomagus Batavorum (Nijmegen). Ceux-ci comprennent des tuiles gravées (date 104 - 20), un pendentif en bronze avec Leg hisp IX inscrit au verso. Les historiens ne savent pas si l'ensemble de la Legio IX Hispana est à Nimègue ou tout simplement un détachement. Legio IX Hispana est remplacé par un détachement de la légion XXX Ulpia Victrix bien après 120 av. J.-C. (130 ?). Lucius Latinius Macer est le centurion le plus gradé qui commande la première cohorte de la Legio IX Hispana. Il est aussi Préfet de camp, le 3e officier le plus haut gradé après le légat (legatus legionis) et le tribun vétéran (tribunus laticlavus). Il est chargé de veiller sur l'équipement de l'armée et les travaux de construction. Le Préfet de camp prend le commandement d'une légion quand ses supérieurs sont absents. Un centurion en chef, à la fin de son mandat d'un an, devient Praefectus castrorum. La preuve de la présence d'officiers supérieurs tels que Macer convainc plusieurs chercheurs que la Neuvième Légion dans son ensemble y est entre 121 et 130. On trouve aussi des troupes auxiliaires britanniques''History of The Roman Legions: History of Rome'', Art and History, Several Authors, Self-Publish, 2015.. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * AQUAE GRANNI . Le thermalisme à Aachen . Appelé Aquae Granni (Aachen), proche des autres thermes romains de Coriovallum sur la chaussée, qui se dirige droit vers Colonia Ulpia Traiana aujourd'hui Xanten et ses castrum Vetera I et II, le site est aménagé avec des thermes sur un espace de 20 hectaresA. Erlande-Brandeburg, A.-B. Erlande-Brandeburg, Histoire de l’architecture française, 1999, p. 104. qui sont utilisés du Ier au IVe siècleJ. Favier, Charlemagne, 1999, p. 285.. Le vicus romaine grandit en liaison avec ces thermes selon un plan en damier classique qui suit celui d’un camp de légionnaires. Un palais est destiné à accueillir le gouverneur de la province de Germanie inférieure ou l’empereur. L'autel de Lucius Latinius Macer confirme que pour les légionnaires de la Germania Inferior Aachen sert de station thermale[http://www.beck-shop.de/fachbuch/leseprobe/9783806221817_Excerpt_001.pdf Die großen Thermen in Rom]. Cette pierre consacrée par Lucius Macer montre que la guérison par l'eau à Aachen est très estimée et utilisée''Leisure, Pleasure and Healing: Spa Culture and Medicine in Ancient Eastern Mediterranean'', Supplements to the Journal for the Study of Judaism, Estee Dvorjetski, BRILL, 2007.. * * * * * Autel votif de Macer . Cet autel à Apollon-Grannus, datant du IIe siècle, est retrouvé à proximité d'Aquae Granni (Aachen), à Porcetum, l'ancien romain Vicus Burtscheid (de nos jours quartier d'Aachen). Il est érigé en accomplissement d'un vœu : : Lucius Latinius Macer, fils de Lucius, de la tribu Publilia, né à Vérone, [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Primus_pilus ''Primus pilus] de la Légion IX Hispana, [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Praefectus_castrorum Praefectus castrorum], le dieu Apollo Grannus a exaucé ses vœux et ceux de sa famille''Leisure, Pleasure and Healing: Spa Culture and Medicine in Ancient Eastern Mediterranean, Supplements to the Journal for the Study of Judaism, Estee Dvorjetski, BRILL, 2007.. Grannos (latinisé en Grannus) est, dans la mythologie celtique gauloise, à l’instar de Borvo, un dieu guérisseur, il est considéré comme une équivalence du dieu grec Apollon, à l’époque gallo-romaine. L'ex voto consacré par Lucius Latinius Macer à Appolon conclue selon toute vraisemblance à une guérison heureuse dans la mesure où la présence à Aachen-Burtscheid semble une nouvelle fois à avoir été lié à un sanctuaire des eaux salutaires''Centuriones ad Rhenum'', Volume 6 de Gallia romana : publications du Centre Albert Grenier, ISSN 1248-668X, Olivier Richier, Éditeur De Boccard, 2004.. * * * * * * * * * DESCENDANCE . Lucius Latinius Macer est très certainement l'arrière-grand-père de l'empereur Postumus. Il parle au niveau de son autel votif de sa famille''Leisure, Pleasure and Healing: Spa Culture and Medicine in Ancient Eastern Mediterranean'', Supplements to the Journal for the Study of Judaism, Estee Dvorjetski, BRILL, 2007.. Tous les chercheurs parlent d'un officier senior. Que devient-il après l'an 120 et que devient sa famille ? Lucius Latinius Macer est [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Praefectus_castrorum Praefectus castrorum], l'équivalent des commandants de place dans l'organisation militaire moderne. Sans être commandant des troupes logées dans un camp, cet officier s'occupe de son entretien et est, en outre, chef du service intérieur. La nature même de ses fonctions l'attache donc beaucoup plus à un à Noviomagus Batavorum (Nijmegen) qu'à la garnison qui y est stationnée et peut changerLopuszanski Georges. La transformation du corps des officiers supérieurs dans l'armée romaine du Ier au IIIe siècle après J.-C.. In: Mélanges d'archéologie et d'histoire, tome 55, 1938. pp. 131-183.. Il semble que la Legio IX Hispana disparaissent quelque part dans la période 130-197. Mais il n'est en rien certain qu'un membre de la Gens Latinia soit parmi les disparus. Et puis, Lucius Latinius Macer est peut-être mort à cette époque, mais pas sa descendance. Nous ne savons rien des enfants et petits-enfants de Lucius Latinius Macer. Un romancier néerlandais en fait, bien entendu, le fils d'un Batave pauvre. Mais Trebellius Pollio, Aurelius Victor, dans son [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epitome_de_Caesaribus Epitome de Caesaribus], Eutropius, Paulus Orosius, Zosimus, Joannes Zonaras, et le [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dictionary_of_Greek_and_Roman_Biography_and_Mythology Dictionary of Greek and Roman Biography and Mythology], nous disent que l'Empereur Marcus Cassianius Latinius Postumus, et ses descendants, sont membres, de la gens Latinia. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Gens romaine Catégorie:Histoire de la Rome antique Catégorie:Prosopographie des Rambaud Catégorie:Personnalité du IIe siècle Catégorie:Date de décès incertaine (IIe siècle)